stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Catalyst, Part One (TCE episode)
"Catalyst, Part One" is the first part of the pilot episode for Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions. Summary En route to pick-up the remaining two-fifths of her crew before starting a mission in the Typhon Expanse, the receives a distress call from the , under attack by the Myhr'an. After rescuing the Koru survivors and making a run for it -- they are no match for the Myhr'an ship -- the Cantabrian crew discovers an all-out Myhr'an assault on Federation targets. Starbase Expanse 4 has been destroyed, leaving only 40 survivors. A mutiny aboard a Myhr'an scout ship. All the personnel and civilians aboard Starbase Expanse 3 are gone. No response from 18 Starfleet starships in the region. And a Myhr'an body found on the scout ship mysteriously goes missing from the ship's morgue. Captain Noah Wrightson and his crew are charged with finding the root causes of the rise in Myhr'an violence, and every stone unturned leads to more questions. Communications towers on Myhr'an ships rigged with "thought maker" type devices. A mutiny on a Myhr'an scout ship, black goo smeared throughout the ship. Nine Myhr'an aboard the Koru, chanting, causing Daniel Radke to pause. A giant leap forward in Myhr'an technology, surpassing the Federation. How are these all intertwined? And how to discover who is really behind it? :See 2372 for background information on events between the end of ''Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles and Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions. Memorable quotes '''Ethan Arden and Liz Singh's reunion' :"That little reunion went amazingly well, didn't it?" :-- Marie Bourget to Ethan Arden after Elizabeth Singh told him off in Sickbay Something approaches on SE4 :"Did you hear that?" :"Hear what?" :"At least your race doesn't have super-hearing." :"However, I did hear that." :-- Benjamin Caldwell and Yh'ahni Lifting Noah Wrightson's spirits :"Good people, bad people... we all die. We don't have a choice. But we can make sure their deaths, if tragic, aren't in vain, aren't repeated. And that's why you have to be strong, lead, and push your crew and those on this ship to find the truth." :-- Ulitania Jonar to a defeated Noah Wrightson Aboard the Myhr'an scout ship :"Wow. They must've had one hell of a party." :"Thank God I misplaced my invitation." :-- Daniel Radke and Benjamin Caldwell, finding black goo-like substance (Myhr'an innards) splattered throughout the ship The Myhr'an scout ship's bridge :"Standard starship configuration, really. More gray: the new black in starship design, I hear; that or there was a sale on at the paint shop. Helm, by the look of it, there, in the middle. Elevated captain's chair: charming." :-- Daniel Radke, to Antonio Fernandes, on the Myhr'an scout ship's bridge Ethan's fed up :"Calm down? That thing is being a right little tart!" :-- Ethan Arden, about a non-cooperating flight recorder Liz taking first officer position :"(Fernandes) rejected the position, didn't he?" :-- Elizabeth Singh cuts to the chase after Noah Wrightson goes on about the first officer position available. Daniel's dream :"Great. Ambiguous answers. Can't anyone in the universe shoot straight from the hip any more?" :-- Daniel Radke is frustrated in his dream Bubble section on SE3 :"Could we pick a more obnoxious place to beam in to?" :-- Benjamin Caldwell, on Starbase Expanse 3, is sick of bubbles Translating signs on SE3 :"What does it say?" :" Welcome. We hope you enjoy your stay. " :Snerl grunts. :-- Snerl and Benajmin Caldwell, discussing a sign on SE3 More translating on SE3 :"Yes, that's it." :"That's what, Lieutenant?" :"It's an ancient version of a modern, but not often used, Beddinian dialect..." :"Interesting, but cut the linguistics lesson and get us in there (Ops)!" :-- Benjamin Caldwell decyphers the entry code, while Antonio Fernandes and Liz Singh fight the Myhr'an The Great Escape :"Hold on. This is going to be a rough ride!" :-- Tawana Killan to other bridge crew after she takes the helm, trying to get them away from three attacking Myhr'an battle cruisers References Altok III; Arden, Ethan; Arkrand Society; ''Avon'', USS; Battle of Canaileus Prime; Beddinian; Beta Quadrant; bilitrium; Bourget, Helena; Bourget, Marie; Brody; Caldwell, Benjamin; Canaileus Prime; Captain's arboretum; ''Cantabrian'', USS; chief linguistics officer; Christchurch; ''Christchurch'', USS; cloaking device; dahlia; D'Angelo, Samantha; Deep Space 4; Doc; Fernandes, Antonio; Ferris; ''Hastings'', USS; Hernandez, Leslie; Hogan, Zahara; HOLIE; Jonar, Salin; Jonar, Ulitania; Kaartali; Killan, Aumil; Killan, Tawana; ''Koru'', USS; Kwong Ju'an; Krakania; Krakanian; Ladd, Angus; Lelar Prime; Lelari; Manawatu, Rangi; ''Marsh'', USS; Merchinson; Morgan, Samuel; morgue; Morrison, Eve; M'Tar; Myhr'an battle cruiser; Myhr'an scout ship; Myhr'an; Nelson; New Zealand; Nguyen Dinh Van; Nguyen Thi Xuan-Hong; Oh, Lisa; Pela, Akeras; psychokinesis; Radke, Daniel; Ralo, Milana; ''Rebellious'', USS; Senegal, Marie; Sentok; Singh, Elizabeth; Snerl; Special Operations; Staerke, Guenther; Starbase Expanse 3; Starbase Expanse 4; Straulausian; telepathy; thimaldicide; Threk; Thrieshok-nar; Trookanian; Tzenkethi; Typhon Expanse; [[Unnamed USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel|Unnamed USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel]]; [[Unnamed USS Koru (NCC-59563) personnel|Unnamed USS Koru (NCC-59563) personnel]]; Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards; ''Wellington'', USS; Willard, Greg; ''William Hamilton'', USS; Wong, Ambrose; Wrightson, Noah; Wthaure; Yh'ahni; Yokehama External link *"Catalyst, Part One" (PDF format) Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions episodes - Season One